Guyana (British Mexico)
Guiana is a country located in Northeastern South America, South of Mexico. It is a Commonwealth realm. The prime minister is James Sant. History Pre-Colombian Period The earliest archeological finds were dated to 14,400 BCE, during the Paleoindian period (18,000 - 8,000 BCE). Groups of Amerindians such as the Muisca, Quimbaya, and Tairona developed the political system of "cacicazgos" with a pyramidal structure of power headed by caciques. The area was also part of the Incas. European Colonisation The area was colonised by the British and was named Guiana in the 1490s. It later becomes part of Mexico in the mid-16th century. The Old World diseases spread by the conquerors, such as smallpox, killed many indigenous inhabitants. Anglican missionaries were built in the attempt to spread the Protestant religion to its colonies. Spain had tried to take control of Guiana, but failed and headed for Mexico, which would later bring to the Union of Katana, Mexican Dependency and Independence After Mexico became an independent state in 1798, Guiana was a Mexican dependency. Led by Simon Bolivar, the Guianese ideology of Bolivarianism was a rival against the Mexican state and start a war in 1810. Finally in 1819, they form a separate nation. In 1821, Guiana had a war with Peru, a Spanish colony over a territorial dispute, however, Peru lost and it became part of the Guiana. Guiana is one of the founding members of the British Commonwealth. World War I, Great Depression and World War II As a commonwealth nation, it had great support for the Mexicans and the British, so they sided with the Allies. During the Great Depression, many people lost their jobs in unemployment. But with support of the Commonwealth, it helped the country get out of it quickly and enter World War II. During World War II, Japan bombs the British overseas territory of Hawaii and Mexico and Grenada joins in to help Britain. Administrative Divisions Guiana is divided in 4 divisions; Peru, Equator, Columbius and Bolivia. Government The government is a commonwealth, so it is ruled by Elizabeth II and the British parliament. The executive branch is the Prime Minister. It also has a parliament and a Supreme Court. Parties The dormant party is the Guianese Bolivar Party (GBP) based on the idea of Simon Bolivar. There are also the Liberal Party, the Centrist Party, among others, Military The prime minister is commander-in-chief. And the military has 3 divisions, the Royal Navy, Army and Airforce. Crime Guiana is considered one of the most violent countries. It is also has a drug trafficking control. They are of course many drug and gang wars going on in the counry. Economy Demographics Ethnic groups Among 56% are meztics, 42% are white, 1.5% are black and 0.5% are other races. Languages Most people speak English, but people also speak Guianese creole, Spanish and indigenous languages. Religion While most people are Protestant (Anglican) they are also Roman Catholics, and Jews. Culture Culture is mixed Inca, Arawak, Carib and Anglo-Caribbean. Education 90% of people are literate. Health It has health care. Category:South America Category:Anglosphere Category:British Mexico Category:Caribbean South America Category:Guyana Category:Guiana (British Mexico) Category:Venezuela Category:Ecuador Category:Peru Category:Colombia Category:Ismael777 Category:Guyana (British Mexico)